Secrets
by sellthelie
Summary: Somebody's is keeping secrets...
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**Secrets**

**Part One**

* * *

Where was she?

Patrol was supposed to end ages ago, and he didn't trust Malfoy one iota. Head boy or not, his alliances were dodgy, and the sooner he was away from his girl the better. His girl. Who would have thought that she would have ever been his girl? He sure as hell didn't see it coming, hit him like the Hogwarts Express.

It just happened, one day, she was, don't think she saw it coming either. After the Ginny debacle, he decided no more girls till he'd finished at Hogwarts, these walls created drama. Didn't help that she was in love with someone else, if she hadn't – maybe. Then there was Ron, he didn't like any guy looking at his sister, let alone dating her, so that put a serious dent in their friendship, which was mending itself now.

But this girl would probably put a nail in Ron and his friendship for good. It wasn't his fault though, was he supposed to wait for Ron to decide? No. If he wanted her, he should have said something earlier, before Lavender, he had thought that Ron would make his move after they broke up, but six months later he still hadn't. So when things happened between him and Hermione, he decided that Ron could go get stuffed, he'd had more than enough chances to make a move, but he hadn't, so it was his loss, and Deans' gain.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived much to his relief, as he was sitting in a chair to the side of the common room she didn't notice him, so he got to observe her, in her natural state. Relaxed, not worrying about hiding things from her friends, and he could tell she was tired. After having a stretch she collapsed into the couch in front of the fire.

As she had her eyes were closed, she didn't notice him approach. Only when he sat down beside her, did she notice.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"Hi," he replied, pulling her close, manoeuvring till they were lying down, "Rough night?"

"It was fine, till we got to the Entrance Hall, and discovered what Peeves had been up to in the Great Hall," curling her nose in disgust, "He'd covered it in Dung Bombs, it was disgusting."

"Ugh, did you go have a bath?" Dean asked, wondering why she smelt good, if she had to deal with a hall full of Dung Bombs.

"You weren't waiting long, by yourself?"

"Well Harry and Ron went to bed 'bout half an hour ago, they wanted to wait up for you, but being the stand-up kinda guy that I am, I told them I would."

"I'm glad it's you, I love those two, but I don't think I could deal with all the questions about what Malfoy did, and what it meant."

"Is that the only reason why you're glad it's me?" He asked, looking down at her head resting on his shoulder.

Lifting her head, and meeting his eyes, "Well…it's not the only reason…"

Leaning down, "Really?"

Matching his smile, "Really."

The first time they kissed it was fairly heated, which shocked them a bit, over time, they had calmed down somewhat, but they were still very passionate. Dean sometimes went a little crazy, after spending all day pretending that Hermione was just a friend, hell most days crawled by, without him being able to touch her at all, so when he finally got her all alone, it was very full-on. Not that Hermione seemed to mind. Dean couldn't count how many times she had pulled him into a darkened corner or closet. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

This time was no exception, but Hermione didn't really seem to into it though. She was responding, but he could tell she was tired. So with a last kiss to her lips he pulled back, and cuddled back down on the couch. He knew it was late, but he decided to just rest his eyes for a moment, and lay with his girl.

* * *

Dean shivered. The fire must have gone out, pulling Hermione closer to keep her warm. His eyes popped open, the fires didn't normally go out till early in the morning, just after dawn.

"Shit," he muttered, they had to get up to their beds, before anyone noticed they weren't there. It was okay for Hermione, as Head-girl she had her own room, but the boys would surely notice he wasn't there.

"Hermione," he said, gently shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes opened, then she saw him, and gave him a sleepy smile, "Good morning…morning! Oh bugger!" She finished as she jumped off the couch.

"It's alright," he said, climbing off, "It's still early. If anyone had seen us we would have known."

Giving him a quick kiss, and a hug. "Well, we best get going before someone does."

"I'll see you at breakfast," patting her on the bum as she left, laughing at the mock-glare she gave him as she left.

Still smiling as he made his way into his dorm, settling down under the covers, thinking about her.

Dean awoke what seemed like only a few minutes later, as the boys got ready for the day.

"Hey Deano, didn't hear you come in last night," Seamus said as he noticed he was awake.

"Yeah I fell asleep downstairs."

"Did Hermione get back alright," Harry asked.

Dean couldn't hide the smile that came over his face, as much as he tried, "Yeah, she came back alright."

"What so funny?" Ron asked.

"Funny?"

"The reason why you're grinning like a bloody Cheshire cat."

"Oh…uh…Peeves covered the Great Hall in Dung Bombs last night, Hermione and Malfoy had to clean it up."

"Ewww, poor Hermione." That was Neville, coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, but lucky Malfoy!" Seamus chuckled, all four boys started laughing, and not noticing Dean lying back down, that was a close one. One day they'd catch on.


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**Secrets **

**Part Two**

* * *

Despite not getting to bed till late or early rather, Hermiones' internal clock, still woke her at seven. She normally got up and got some studying in before breakfast most days, but today she was too comfortable to even think about moving. Her and Dean had dodged a nasty bullet this morning, if they hadn't woken up, anyone could have found them.

Not that she was ashamed of her relationship with Dean, gods she wanted to shout it from the Astronomy tower. She was the happiest she'd ever been. Being with Dean was incredible, fantastic, wonderful, spectacular, really she could think up adjectives all day long. The reason they weren't telling anyone, well she wasn't entirely sure why they were keeping it secret, they just didn't tell anyone when they started dating, and it was just going to be really awkward when they got around to it now.

It had taken a bit for Hermione to get used to the notion that she had a boyfriend. And it was Dean! She had not seen that one coming at all. Sure they had always been friends, they both grew up in the Muggle world, so they had that in common, and Dean was very smart, not many people saw it, but he was. It all kind of happened when they were paired for a project in Arithmancy, they had been working together in the library, looking back on it now, Hermione could see that they had been flirting. Little touches here and there, leaning over each other, when they could have asked the other to pass whatever it was over.

Then one day, they had gone searching through the stacks to find a book they needed, having found it Hermione reached up to grab it, couldn't quite get it, and Dean being the gentleman that he was, got it down. Hermione remembers turning around, and realising how close Dean was standing to her, backed back until she hit the bookshelf. Then Dean came forward and Hermione remembers then kissing Dean like she would die if they stopped.

She went to her dorm that night, wondering what it all meant, probably thinking on it too much. Surely it wouldn't have meant anything to him, so it was with a great deal of trepidation that she made it into the Great Hall the morning after, but she need not have worried, because Dean was nowhere to be seen. Hermione was then shocked when she was pulled into an empty classroom after leaving breakfast. It was Dean, and the look in his eyes alarmed her, he didn't seem like his normal calm self, then her kissed her, just as they had kissed the day before. And now they were still going on, five months later.

She was pretty sure she loved Dean, for awhile back in sixth year and before that, she had thought it would be Ron she would be with, the only guy she could ever see herself with. But when things with Dean happened, she realised that Ron and her were just destined to be friends, nothing more. It was supposed to be Dean - she knew that now.

After talking to some first years back in the Common Room, she finally made it down to breakfast, where the boys had already arrived and were greedily putting food down their throats like they would starve if they stopped.

"Good morning," she greeted as she sat down next to Ron, opposite Dean.

Ron grunted, Seamus just gave a small nod, Harry managed a small hello between mouthfuls, and Dean gave her a very quick wink, which no one but they noticed.

As she began putting some breakfast on her plate, she crossed her feet amongst Deans' ankles, which were coincidently crossed just in front of her spot on the bench. Looking up at him, she asked, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby, you?"

"Likewise."

"Glad to hear it," sharing one last smile, they focused back on their breakfast. Hermione was finding it and harder to pretend that Dean was nothing more than a friend. One day soon, they would have to come out, and tell everyone. She couldn't pretend anymore.

As they neared the end of breakfast, the boys started a discussion about – what else, Quidditch. Hermione decided to quickly go to the library, before she had to be in potions. So after excusing herself, she made her way out of the Great Hall. Without realising it, she was in the same spot that Dean and her had first kissed. Looking up at the shelf in which the book they used was found, Hermione quickly located it. Smiling fondly at the memory it inspired, she gave a little jump, when she felt someone step close behind her.

"Need some help?"

"It's alright, I've read it before," turning around and smiling at him, "it's a bit boring."

"Boring?" Dean scoffed, "I think it will take offence to that, I've heard it can be quite stimulating." He looked around the book shelf, seeing some sixth year Ravenclaws at a table nearby, Dean quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down between the shelves, towards the back of the library.

Leaning up against the back wall, "Stimulating you say?"

Dean moved closer, "Very, stimulating."

"Well, I should give it another go…" she said while winding her arms around his neck.

"I reckon you should," leaning down, and meeting her lips with his.

He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her body closer, as the kiss deepened. Hermione loved kissing Dean, he seemed to be able to read her body language perfectly, getting more passionate or backing off if she wasn't in the mood. As she moved one of her hands to cup the side of his chin, he moved their bodies back until they were supported by the wall, moving his hand down her back, till her found the back of her thigh, Hermione just started moving her legs apart to provide room for him to stand between when the bell rang, they had ten minutes to get to the dungeons. Time to stop.

Dean muttered a curse against her lips, reluctantly moving back, straightening up her clothes, as she smoothed her hair.

"Sorry…"

"Not your fault," Dean said, as they walked back to their bags.

"Last night as well," she said, as she picked up her bag.

"What about last night?"

"Getting back late, and being tired, you were so sweet waiting, and I ruined one of our only chances at privacy."

Pulling her back, "Last night was wonderful, just lying there with you was enough…"

"Really?" Not quite believing it, considering he had propositioned her in the third floor corridor last week.

"Well not every time," he corrected with a cheeky smile, "But I was really happy when I woke up this morning, because of last night."

Hermione beamed back at him, he really was incredible.

"Now we should get going before Snape gives us a month of detentions for being thirty seconds late."

Seeing that all the Ravenclaws had gone, Hermione realised that had better get going - they were really going to be late now. Dean apparently had drawn other conclusions. Pulling her to him for one last breathtaking kiss, "Just to hold us over."

"Come on, we have to go," she said dragging him out of the library.


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**Secrets**

**Part Three**

* * *

He strummed his fingers on his Transfiguration book, glancing at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. She'd be back soon, she was having a study session with some students in the Library, and then she had a meeting with the Headmaster, and the damn Common Room was still as full as it was an hour ago. Seemed not one person was heading to bed. Bloody inconsiderate if you ask him, of course he couldn't exactly tell them to clear off, so he and his girl could have some time alone, no matter how much he felt like telling them all to piss off.

"Are you even reading that?"

Harry's voice pulled Dean out of his pondering, "What was that?"

"Are you reading that?" Indicating the book, "I swear you haven't turned one page in the last half hour."

"Can't concentrate."

"Too many people?"

"Something like that," Dean remarked dryly.

"What's wrong buddy?" Seamus enquired.

"Just rather be doing something else…"

"Wouldn't we all."

Dean had to smile; he hoped he wasn't thinking about doing what he was, and with whom. It seemed like weeks since they had had some time away from everyone, sure they saw each other around everyone else, but that wasn't the same. Dean was rapidly reaching the same conclusion as Hermione. This being a secret had gone on long enough, while it was fun, and kind of exciting in the beginning. The gloss had worn off now, and it was just tiresome. Trying to find some abandoned corridor, just so he could bloody hold her hand, he wasn't getting nearly enough sleep – and not for good reasons! Staying up till late in the Common room, just waiting for her to get back, which made making it through the day near on impossible, and made it harder to study for the final exams that were just around the corner. Which also added a strain.

He decided that tonight he would talk to Hermione about telling them - enough was enough. Who cares if they didn't like it, they'd just have to live with it. He still heard everyone other than them saying how perfect Ron and Hermione would be, they just didn't see it like he did. Ron had had more than enough chances to tell Hermione how he felt, but it was his time now, Ron would just get over it. As would Harry and Ginny, not that it bothered him much what they thought of it, as for Seamus, well he had been questioning him for months as to why he hadn't got a girl, but he had one.

Just as he was about to give up all pretence of studying, she came in. Seeing them sitting at a table in the corner, she made her way over. As the only seat was next to Ron, she sat down next to him, Dean noticed a little bit of pinkness come over his cheeks. Definitely telling him soon. He did not want him fancying his girl.

"How's it going?" She asked, indicating their studying.

"Horrible," Ron replied, before Dean could open his mouth. "Going to be an all-nighter I think."

_Crap._

Judging by the look of disappointment that flashed across her eyes, Hermione felt the same way.

"Well, in that case I think I'll head to bed," with a big yawn, "I'm beat. See you in the morning." A chorus of various good nights followed her, as she went up the stairs.

"Me too," Dean said, packing up his books. "Night guys," he finished, before heading up after her, waiting till he was out of sight till he started running up them.

She must have heard his footsteps, because she had stopped at the doorway that leads to the girls' stairs.

Quickly looking around, and not seeing anyone, he kissed her quickly, "See you in ten minutes."

"What? No!" She fiercely whispered, "It's too dangerous…"

"I'll be careful," cupping her face in his hands, "I think I shall go mad if I don't touch you soon."

"But you're touching me now."

Dean saw the smile on her lips and knew she had thought she had won. So he moved his hands from her face, and moved them around her back and to the front, dragging them down the sides of her breasts, towards to her hips, and hearing the sharp intake of breath, he knew he had won.

"Be careful," she urged him.

"Always are, you best being ready!" He finished as he walked to the boys' dorms.

* * *

Ok, so it was fifteen minutes later that he arrived. But he had to brush his teeth, put some deodorant on, so that he was fresh. Didn't want to smell or have bad breath. And then there was the task of flying his broom around the Gryffindor Tower, making sure to avoid all windows. It was all worth it though. To see her waiting at her window, and throwing it open so he could fly in. Dean realised how scared she was for him, when she wrapped her arms around him as soon as he was off his broom.

"Hey I'm sorry," Dean whispered in her ear, "I just really had to see you."

"Me too, but there has to be another way, I was so scared. It's so windy out, what if you'd fallen off? Or if a teacher had seen you?"

"Well, desperate times, call for desperate measures."

"Desperate huh?" Stepping back, she was such a tease sometimes, and she knew it. But Dean was to quick for her, and grabbed the tie of her robe, pulling her back.

"Absolutely," he said, undoing the tie, and pulling the robe open, and off her shoulders. Revealing the smallest nightgown he had ever seen. He looked up into Hermiones' smiling eyes.

"You like?"

He pulled her close, and said, "What do you think?" Starting to back her towards to her bed.

They would talk in the morning. He had more pressing matters to attend to.


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around**

**Secrets **

**Part Four**

* * *

Hermione was for lack of a better word, feeling a bit antsy. It had been a week since Dean had flew into her dorm room, and they hadn't had any time together alone since they parted the morning after. And she could tell that it was getting to him as well, he had been snapping at nearly everyone, except her. Most people were walking on eggshells around him, Hermione decided they needed some time together, and they needed to figure out when to tell people.

There was a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, as most of their friends were going, Hermione decided it would be a good chance to have some much needed alone time, and to discuss the telling of them. It wasn't going to be easy, they had been hiding this for nearly six months, it didn't seem like that long to her, but it was, and they wouldn't be happy. Maybe not so much with the fact that they were together, just that they had left it private for that long.

She was currently in the library, and he was at another table with Seamus. So writing him a little note with her plan, she went over to them.

"Hi guys," she greeted both of them, Dean looked up and gave her a big smile, "I think this is yours, it was with my Arithmancy notes, must have got mixed up," she said handing him what looked like in-depth notes on the complex subject. But was really are very cleverly hidden message, which Dean would probably see right away.

Dean must have recognised the look in her eyes, because he quickly nodded, "Thanks for that, don't not what I would do without them, really was going to need them soon."

"Not a problem, I always go a bit spare without my notes."

"Going to Hogsmeade tomorrow Hermione?" Seamus enquired, not looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"No – I've got other plans," giving Dean a wink. "See you guys later."

She practically skipped out of the library, hearing as she got near the exit. "Does she ever have fun?" She heard Seamus say a bit exasperated.

"I'm sure she does," Dean answered.

Hermione turned and saw him looking at her, she blew him a kiss, and left.

* * *

She went into the Common room the next morning in a great mood. Dean had sent her an owl early this morning, indicating that he got the message, so it was all set. Just had to make her excuses to Ron and Harry. Harry would be disappointed but only because without her there, he and Ginny couldn't be alone. But this was for the greater good. She needed to see Dean, and they needed a lot of time, things to discuss and plenty to do.

They were waiting for her. They stood up as they saw her.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked eagerly, "I want to go to Honeydukes before everyone else."

"They won't run out Ron," Ginny said shaking her head.

"I know, but I'm hungry!"

"Didn't you have breakfast?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Let's just go," Harry said rolling his eyes, being a best friend of Ron, and dating Ginny, put him directly in line of these sibling fights.

"Guys, I'm not going."

"What!" All three exclaimed.

"Well I have a meeting with the teachers, and I have other stuff I have to do."

"But can't you do that tomorrow, it's Hogsmeade!"

"Ron, I have been to Hogsmeade, so many times, I don't think one last visit isn't going to affect me that much."

"Hey it's alright, we'll bring you something back." Ginny said, pulling Ron and Harry towards the portrait. One willing. One not so.

"Wait up," Seamus called jogging down the stairs. "Deans' puking his guts out. So I'm going with you three."

Hermione gave them a wave as they left the Common room. Looking around seeing everyone gone, she headed back up stairs. Knocking on the seventh year boys' dorm, she heard a small voice tell her to come in.

Walking in she quickly saw Dean lying in his bed, but as he saw her, the sick look went away, and he looked as healthy as he had the day before.

"Oh poor baby…how are you feeling?" She soothed in a small voice, as she climbed up next to him on the bed.

"Much better now," rolling over on his side to face her, "Puking Pastille. Vanished all the antidotes, bar one, so no remedy. Couldn't possibly go to Hogsmeade."

"Very clever," she said, snuggling up next to him. "We should tell them tonight I think. This sneaking around is just too hard. I've had enough."

"Me too," moving so he was lyingover her, "So now that that's covered. I believe we are long overdue for some alone time."

Hermione grinned back at him, "Yes we are."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later… _

"God Harry – I can't believe you forgot your bloody money. And we _all _had to come back to get it." Seamus moaned.

"I just wanted to see if we could convince Hermione to join us, don't know why you had to come though." Ron bit back.

"Guys," Ginny snapped. "Let's just go with Harry and get the money, and get back down there."

"Fine," they said as they followed them up the stairs, grumbling all the way.

"Sorry Dean, just getting some money then we'll leave you." Harry said as he entered the dorm, but he quickly stopped when he realised what was happening. Dean didn't seem so sick anymore, in fact judging by the topless Hermione in bed with him, he was better than ever.

He turned to the door, trying to prevent Ron from this sight, for all their sakes. But it was pointless; they were all standing their gaping at them. Hermione huddled under the blankets, but they could tell what had been happening by the clothes scattered around the bed.

There was only one thing worse than a ranting Ron. It was a silent one. His face was going steadily redder, and he was clenching his fists.

"Hi," Hermione said weakly.

Seamus recovered first, "Let's let them get dressed hey. We'll see you downstairs in a bit." He said, shoving Ron out the door, with Harry and Ginny following, pulling the door shut behind them.

After they made it down to the Common room, Harry looked warily at the obviously enraged Ron.

"Was I the only one who didn't know about that?" He shouted, pointing up the stairs.

The rest shook their heads. They had no idea.

"Then what the hell is going on!"


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**Secrets**

**Part Five**

* * *

Dean lifted his head just enough to remove his shirt, then got right back to kissing Hermione. These were his favourite type of kisses. While the heated, passionate ones were wonderful, just being able to take his time, and relax was heavenly. Everyone had gone to Hogsmeade, so they had plenty of time. No rushing, just enjoying being close to each other. But Hermione seemed to be a bit impatient, and she quickly showed him just how much so.

Pushing his hips with hers, she quickly rolled them over, so she was on top. Smiling down at him, she pulled her own top over her head, and threw it behind her.

Dean smiled, as she leant down and kissed him, maybe she didn't want to go slow. Well he wouldn't complain about that. Moving his hands up her back he found the clasp to her bra, undoing it, she moved her arms out of the straps, and threw that as well. Definitely didn't want to go slow. And he thought he was the desperate one of the pair. But he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

As her hand moved down his chest and into his boxers, he nearly passed out in shock. They weren't virgins, by any stretch, but she hadn't done this yet. She wasn't ready at first, and Dean just decided to let it wait until she was ready. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him apprehensively as her hand moved. Dean gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but his mind wasn't really working at the moment. So he pulled her down, and quickly kissed her, releasing her lips, his head fell back on the pillow as he groaned. Her hand stopped moving at that. He looked into her eyes, and she looked so nervous, scared he assumed that she hadn't done it right.

"That was incredible," Dean managed breathlessly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he pulled her closer and put his arms around her, "I've been doing that for years and it has never felt that good."

He felt her sigh happily against his chest, as he rubbed his hands over her back.

"Sorry Dean, just getting some money then we'll leave you."

_Harry._

Hermione rolled of him, pulling his covers up to her chin. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Dean didn't know what to do. This was their worst nightmare, and the look on Harrys' face was one of complete shock.

Deans' eyes followed Harry as he turned, and it was only then that he noticed the others standing in the door. Seamus seemed amused, Ginny's mouth was hanging open, but Ron looked angry. Really angry. Like he wanted to kill him.

"Hi," Hermione said next to him.

Dean looked at Seamus and raised an eyebrow. He nodded back.

"Let's let them get dressed hey. We'll see you downstairs in a bit." He said, moving Ron out the door, and following him, Harry and Ginny right behind them.

Hermione jumped off the bed as soon as the door shut, "Oh god! Oh god!" she moaned as she scrambled around trying to find the rest of her clothes. He got up and did his jeans back up, and put his top on. He walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Relax," he whispered. "They will be alright. Don't worry."

"He looked mad, really mad."

"Yeah, well I don't think he was ever going to take it well." He helped her put her top on, and smoothed her hair, "Lets go, get it over with."

She nodded, he took her hand, and they went downstairs.

It was a strange sight in the Common room. Harry was sitting with Ginny on the couch. Ron was on a chair next to them, he looked up when they entered, saw their entwined hands, and his scowl got bigger. But Seamus looked like he found this very funny, like he wanted to laugh, but wouldn't till later, when he could tease Dean.

"How long?" Ron's angry tone pulled his gaze away from Seamus.

"A while…" Hermione said, obviously not wanting to say just how long.

"How long Hermione?" While Dean wasn't shocked at Ron's reaction, the bitterness in Ginnys voice shocked him.

"November." Dean answered.

"What! That's…that's six bloody months!" Harry exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"I wonder why?" Seamus mocked.

"What!"

"Please, you all are acting like spoilt children," Seamus said. "So they didn't tell you, boo hoo. I mean the way you three are acting, it's no bloody wonder they didn't tell you."

"We are not spoilt children!" Ginny said indignantly. "I just think we deserve to know why they lied to us."

"They didn't they to you, they withheld…"

"Same thing." Ginny scoffed.

"Shit, Ginny grow up!" Seamus stood up, Dean was now very thankful that his best mate was such a hothead. "Well, Harry you I don't understand, surely you want Hermione to be happy, no matter who it's with. Ginny, well you dumped Dean, so really what do you care who he's with. And Ron," he said turning to him. "You had a chance, you didn't take it, so for Merlins' sake get over it." Shaking his head, "Bloody hell, she's your best friend, all of yours, she's always stood by you, always and to sit here and behave like this is just ridiculous. God."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something back, but nothing came out, she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the portrait. Ron looked between them all, and quickly stormed after them.

"Well, that went well." Hermione said dryly.

"Yeah," Dean muttered.

Seamus came over behind them, stepping between them, putting his arms around them, moved them over to the couch. "So…I want details, and lots of them."

* * *

Later on that afternoon, they had gone down to the Great Hall to have dinner. As horrible as it had been, Dean was glad they knew, because, now he could hold her hand, and sit with her, just touch her and they could all bugger off.

The news that they were a couple seemed to spread down the table, with a very shocked Neville coming over to confirm. The others came in not long after they did, but Ron and Ginny took one look at them together and sat down the other end of the table. Harry sat down with them.

Dean swore when he saw this.

"It's alright, they just need some time." Hermione said, putting her hand over his.

"Yeah, but Harry shouldn't take sides like that. It makes it seem like he agrees with them. Making it okay for them to treat us like this."

"Just forget it," she said, leaning over and giving him a kiss, that quickly made him forget all about them.

"Eeeew," they pulled apart, and looked behind them to see a smiling Seamus. "I changed my mind, - absolutely no details." Sitting down once again between them. "I got you two a present." He said smugly.

"What?" They both said warily.

"Well, you know how I was seeing Parvati last term?" They both nodded, "Well there is a way to get past the stairs – without flying around the tower." He finished with a meaningful look at Dean, "Yes I noticed. Anyhoo, there's a charm, it lasts about 30 seconds, so you can run up them quickly, and you have to do it when you leave as well." He whispered, handing Dean a slip of parchment.

Hermione lent over a gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you." Jumping up she grabbed Deans' hand and proceeded to power walk out of the Great Hall. Pulling Dean behind her. "Come on slow-poke, we have lots to do."

Dean laughed, and caught up. They had lots to do indeed.

_

* * *

_

Complete


End file.
